


Burning Ember

by LAwrites



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Burning ram is the name for this ship and I will die on that hill., M/M, Schlatts basically knocked down a peg, Smut, ooooo bounty hunter sapnap, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAwrites/pseuds/LAwrites
Summary: Idk how to write summaries but, read it, it's good.
Relationships: Jschlatt/ Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Burning Ember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stupidschlattkinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stupidschlattkinnie).



> Might just write more if I get more motivation to do so-

Sapnap stood in the middle of the office, patiently waiting for a deal to be struck. The horned male sat in his chain, legs crossed on his desk as he sipped from his wine glass. The room was dark, only light that illuminated the room was from the dancing flames on the torches that littered the mahogany walls. Schlatts eyes sqinted, straightening his posture, and removing his legs from his desk. Staring like a predator, he ran his tongue across his white fangs and clicked.

“So, you’re the one who agreed to take the hit yeah?” Sapnap nodded, not daring to move, not in fear or obedience, but in respect. He was his employer, and he was going to take care of his dirty work. Not everyone can handle some dirt on their hands when they’re in command. The president grunted, his ears twitched. He rose from his chair and started to slowly walk towards the younger. His movements where unreadable, he seemed cold and unforgiving, but most importantly, determined. The ram circled around him. “Was expecting someone else, but you’ll do.” Jschlatt continued to circle the man.

“Well sorry that Technoblade has to deal with some whiney kid.” Sapnap rolled his eyes, what a prick, he knew he was a dick but he didn’t know he had to over compensate that much. 

“At least Techno knows how I like my jobs done.” The ram smirked up at the taller man, still trying to intimidate from his 5’4 stance. Sapnap scoffs at this.

“Listen here sheep, I may not be as good as him, but I’m the next best thing sweet heart. So shut up and go sit back down at your desk.” He gripped the rams tie in a tight fist, bringing him up to eye level. Schlatt raised his arms in surrender, still smirking. Schlatt looked un phased

“Just take care of Soot and I’ll give you any amount of diamonds you want, deal?” He reached out his left hand to the aggressive male for him to shake. Sapnap was still glaring at him as he let the hybrid down to properly shake his hand.

“Oh, it’s a deal alright, but I choose my pay when it’s over.” Schlatt shrugged and they shook hands. I mean hey whats the worst that he could ask for. The dictator thought that the man was only driven by greed and a lust for money. Oh was he wrong. Turns out he has a lust for something else.

Sapnap was frustrated, why did he have to be such a bitch to him, he was going to pay. When he does, he won’t be such a dick after. The bounty hunter smirked to himself, oh what fun this will be.

It was easy really, all he had to do was be a pretend spy and, poof, Wilbur trusted him. He had never had any problems with the clearly deranged man, but payment is payment. He was content with his work. He set the bombs that were supposed to rig Manberg and put them all in his little button room instead. I mean no one would question it. He was insane. He let the whole ordeal go down like the ending of Heathers. Veronica stays alive, JD perishes by his own blood lust. Sapnap made sure that the president survived his little heart attack as well, not out of the good of his heart, but he still needed his payment from all this hard work that he’s done. 

It took 2 months. Two. For Schlatt to be back to his usual health. 

That made the hunter want more of a payment. Perhaps double what he was offered, “Any price I want huh?” He smirked, he has been prowling long enough, it was time to strike. Schlatt now resided in a log cabin just on the border of Manberg lands, saying it was ‘safer there’. It was really to just get as far away from his issues as possible. It was perfect, it was like he was asking for something to happen that he could easily mask behind his prideful mask. Sapnap wanted to rip it off.

He started to walk towards the woods, following the path Quackity made from his frequent visits since he was still the president none the less. It was tense, the build up and his thoughts occupied his mind on the quiet walk. He gripped his shoulder bag tightly. It was sunset, no one would be out in fear of mobs. It was almost too perfect. The dark oak hut soon came into view, he put his ear to the door, he heard, subtle hums. He knocked on the door, one, two, three. He heard the hums stop and footsteps move to the door, timidly, almost as if he didn’t want him to hear.

The door opened, light streamed into the patch of grass Sapnap was standing on, Schlatts eyes widened. “So about my payment.” Schlatt quickly regained his cocky persona.

“Yeah yeah, what do you want.” He crossed his arms and leaned on his door frame. Sapnap smirked at this.

“Why don’t we go inside for this? It is almost nightfall and it’s pretty cold out here.” Sapnap faked a shiver. The ram rolled his eyes, and moved out of the doorway and into the house, he held his arm out behind him, offering the taller man inside. He gladly walked right in. He was half telling the truth, he knew that the ram was too professional to even think about leaving someone out in the cold of the night. Schlatt seemed tired as he shut the door behind him. The log cabin was to be expected, small but homey, the walls seemed to be made of the same materials as of the white house office, mahogany.

“Alright, what is it you want.”

“What do you think I want?”

“Well dick head, if I knew I wouldn’t ask.”

“Well it should be obvious.”

“Just get to the point.”

“I want you.” 

Schlatt froze, “Huh-” He was cut off by a pair for rough lips meeting his own. It was rough, two months he had been waiting for this, and it was finally right in front of him. Sapnap felt like a kid at the claw machine who had just won a prize that they spent hours trying to get. Schlatt a few seconds into the kiss gave in to it. Kissing back almost as fiercely. Sapnap ran his tounge across the other mans lips, in which he opened his mouth and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. It was getting heated, body against body, clothes seemed to be getting tighter, and mouths began to get sloppier. The hunter started to push Schlatt against the wall and found his hand tugging at the rams' hair. Accidentally brushing his hand against his horns, the hybrid let out a moan in surprise.

Schlatt pulled away and tried to cover his face. Sapnap didn’t like that, he grabbed the rams hands in one hand and pinned them to the wall. “If you think you’re going to have control, you have another thing coming.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a rope to tie the hybrids hands together, making the ropes look almost like hand cuffs. He let his arms fall in front of his body, the ram pulled to test the restrains. He then looked up at Sapnap and nodded. “Not so high and mighty now are you?” Schlatt whined in response to his comment, he also glared again trying to without words, tell him off. It failed as Sapnap let out a small chuckle. He took a hold of the rope that binded the other male and tugged a bit, “So uh, where’s the bed room at?”

Schlatt rolled his eyes and nudged his head towards an ajar door. Sapnap smirked a bit more and started to nudge the rope for the ram to follow him. The tension kept getting thicker and thicker as the two reached the door, it was exhilarating. There was barely any room to breath. When the taller male opened the door it was like the ram was on cloud nine. He had no congruent thoughts again. In a flash, the door was closed and he was laying on his bed. 

Sapnap untied the make shift rope hand cuffs and used the rope to tie the others hands to the bed frame. He made sure it was tight enough to not break, but were loose enough for comfort. “Are you ok with this?” He asked the ram who only half heartedly glared at him.

“It’s a little late for casualties isn’t it?”

“I could just leave you here you know.”

“Fucking- fine. Yes I want this.” 

Sapnap smiled at that and kissed him again, the kiss started as innocent as it could, but began to get more and more rough as they became more and more desperate. Their tongues battled for dominance, the room was getting hotter and hotter. The hunter broke the kiss and started to unbutton the rams dress shirt in a hurry. He also started to nip and kiss at the mans neck earning beautiful sounds from the dictator. He stopped that action for a moment to remove his shirt revealing his tan skin against slightly pale. Once the shirt was removed he took a moment to look at Schlatts face, he looked perfect. His ears were twitching, his face was covered in a blush and his eyes were gazing through a curtain of lust. Sapnap experimentally reached out his hands and stroaked one of Schlatts ears.

The ram let out a long slutty moan, his tounge started to stick out of his mouth and he panted and looked up at Sapnap as if to say, ‘please, do it again.’ Sapnap of course obliged, he had never felt so aroused and confused at the same time. He kept stroking at that ear, he went faster and faster as soon as the hybrids noises quieted down. The moans kept getting more high pitched as he got closer and closer to climax. 

Luckily Sapnap stopped before he reached the end and Schlatt whined at the loss of friction. “Come on, we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.” Schlatt whined once more and moaned a bit after Sapnap grinded down onto his tent in his tight jeans.

“Please-” The ram groaned in frustration.

“Please what?” Sapnap traced his finger over the buttons of the others jeans, teasing him.

“PLEASE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY.”

“How could I say no to such a polite demand.” Sapanp smiled down and started to unbutton his and Schlatts pants. He shimmied the hybrid out of his pants and boxers and stared at the almost naked man, almost like he was a gift from the gods. 

He stroked Schlatt a couple of times getting a few groans out of him before he got bored and wanted to continue. He rose from the bed to look for some lube, he checked the bedside draw and bingo, there it was. He rose an eyebrow to the other things in that draw, but didn’t bring it up. He smeared some lube onto two of his fingers and used one to circle Schlatts ass with it, he lifted the rams legs onto his shoulders.

“Are you ready?” Schlatt nodded and closed his eyes. Sapnap pushed a finger in, it surprisingly went in easily and Schlatts only reaction was shivers, Sapnap experimentally started to push the second finger in, and again, it was taken with ease. Sapnap smirked, “You’re already stretched?” Schlatts eyes dart open and his face grew to be 50 shades darker of red. “Why didn’t you say anything? We could have gotten to the fun part a lot faster.” Sapnap fake pouted, the ram huffed yet still wouldn’t meet the eyes of the other. Sapnap got annoyed at that and grabbed the rams chin to force him to look up at him. “Listen here slut, if you look away from me while I’m talking to you again, there will be consequences.” Schlatt gulped and nodded, still incredibly dazed and embarrassed. Sapnap hummed and started to take off his remaining clothes as well.

Schlatt just stared at him as he lubed up his cock, his eyes getting more and more glazed, the other took notice and climbed back up onto the bed where the ram was tied to, he decided to tease him a bit. Making their faces mere inches apart once more.

“See something you like?”

“Oh fuck off”

“I plan too.” 

He leaned in once more and kissed Schlatt once more, it wasn’t rough or feverish this time though, it was more reassuring. He broke the kiss again and asked, “Are you ready for the main event?” Schlatt nodded once more, Sapnap changed his position on the bed and lined himself up with Jschlatts hole. 

He slowly started to push in, watching Schlatts reactions through out it. Once he was all they way in, he gave the hybrid a few minutes to adjust. He started to slowly thrust to test the waters and saw slight discomfort turn into pleasure. He started to pick up his pace a bit until he was jack hammering into the ram, hitting his prostate head on.

Schlatt gave the man a warning that he was about to cum, but Sapnap ignored it chasing after his own pleasure. Schlatts fucked out face was almost enough to make him loose it. He was pounding hard into the smaller man, the hybrid was almost in tears over how good it felt. After a few minutes Schlatt finally came with a very loud moan. Sapnap felt the walls tighten around his dick making him cum as well. 

They were both sweating and panting, Sapnap untied Schlatt and tiredly grinned, “We should do that again some time.”


End file.
